


Come Away o Human Child

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Madison Wolves - Robin Roseau
Genre: Foxes, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, aren't easy to distinguish from werefoxes, background scene in Bayfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Michela's neighbour notices a fox in the area.





	Come Away o Human Child

Mr. Brunstone, long-time resident of Bayfield, finds that he has the opportunity to addfoxspotting to his daily routine of collecting the newspaper and organising community bingo. He doesn’t see the fox in question all that often, but what a fine specimen it is when he does.

He’s not sure of the dates, but he thinks it moved into the area within a couple of months of Ms Redfur transferring to local wildlife and fisheries.  
To think her the cause of its appearance would be being ridiculous, of course, she doesn’t do rehabilitation, not like his Josephine, and it could’ve been living in the woods for years before he was home often enough to spot it. Only reason for his mind to draw any sort of correlation between the two is her name. And her hair, but he knows better to mention that. Wonderful head of hair though. Fit for the Irish.

He takes multiple pictures of the foxtracks imprinted across the snow on his porch and makes it his Christmas card to the whole gaggle of nieces and nephews he seems to keep acquiring.

Getting older, no longer wakes with the sun, even when it’s shining through the gap of curtains. He notices the broken door on his way down to a bench by the lakeside. Just the place to read a bit of Yeats. Backtracks. She answers the door, is polite, not dismissive, but untrusting - perhaps withheld is best way to describe her. Yes, glass is broken. No, it wasn’t a break in. Just a few drunk teens. They ran off when she pulled into the driveway. Yes, she’s fine. She’s not contacting the police. Is that a copy of Yeats’s completed works? She’s always been partial to The Lake Isle of Innisfree. Is he going down to the lake? They’re in for a cold spell, how does he think the weather will hold up the rest of the week?

He gets the perfect shot of a red nose poking out of his hedge a week later.


End file.
